Shut Up
by AquaticSloth
Summary: After waiting for hours during a ridiculous heat wave, Joey finds himself needing Seto to do him a small favour. The tension they feel around each other only results in Joey being too talkitive and Seto telling him to shut it. OneShot. Puppyshipping!


Joey frowned, tapping his foot impatiently. This was just pure cruelty, making him wait like this in the sweltering summer heat. The white wife beater Joey had been wearing stuck to his skin from the sweat that had dribbled from his neck, slowly and tantalizingly down his spine. He'd finally realized, he wouldn't be using so much effort if he had just put the box down. So he did, Joey set the cardboard box down near his feet and tried to fan himself with a moist hand. The plan to meet him so early in this heat made him forget his iPod in the rush to get ready before leaving the apartment. He'd remembered everything else important, wallet, gum, keys. Keys? Oh shit! Joey shoved a hand into his front pocket and searched frantically for his house key. He searched every pocket twice, including the small one near his right hip. When there was no key, Joey grabbed his head and swore loudly in front of an elderly woman, a father with his wife and three children and a group of teenage girls in sexy sweatpants.

"Uh, uh, uh…. sorry." Joey said ashamed.

A black Cadillac pulled up only a few minutes later, the dark window rolled down as Joey tried to look through the tint.

Joey frowned handing him the box. "I should have known better than to trust that you'd be here on time."

"Shut up Wheeler." Came the voice of Seto Kaiba.

Joey's brow furrowed deeper and suddenly pulled the passenger door of the Cadillac wide open and put his foot into the car.

"Move or I'll sit on you." Joey snapped to Kaiba who looked up with more than just one expression on his face.

Joey sat down and shut the door. The sweet rush of air conditioning blew over him instantly and he sunk in the leather seat, allowing his legs to part like a gentlemen as all men do. He let out a heavy sigh of relief from the cold air and Seto, holding the cardboard box, found his cheeks getting a little warm as the teenager before him stretched out and moaned sweetly.

Seto looked away, "I just had the inside of this cleaned Wheeler."

"Shut up Kaiba," Joey replied resting a foot on the front passenger seat.

Seto put the box in between them in the middle seat and tapped on the driver's seat. "Do me a favour and drop Wheeler wherever there is an available shower."

"You wouldn't be complaining if you'd been waiting outside for two hours in this ridiculous heat wave!" Joey snarled.

Seto crossed his arm, and mumbled "Shut up Wheeler,"

"Hey, " Joey started, a hand resting across his thigh touching the inseam of his pants "I locked myself out of my house. Do you have a phone book in here, or know any locksmith numbers?"

Seto grumbled before sitting forward and tapping the driver's seat again. "Ugh, just go back to the office. We'll call someone from there. The less talking you do Wheeler means the more willing I'll be to pay for your cab ride home."

"Thanks, I'd sure _hate_ to inconvenience you, especially after I found you that last remaining rare and vintage-"

"Shut up Wheeler!" Seto barked before crossing his legs and looking out his backseat window.

Joey couldn't help but look at Seto as the city of concrete passed by them in a blur. He noticed how his eyes remained fixed; primitively staring in one direction like nothing could break his focus from what he wanted to think. He started biting his nails, nibbling at each uneven layer, biting cautiously. His tongue rolled over a finished nail to ensure his satisfaction. Joey almost tingled with the idea of Kaiba's warm breath touching flesh, but he just continued along concentrating on his nails. Joey had watched until he finished one hand and then ran those long, pale fingers through his messy chocolate coloured hair. Each layer of hair fell back into place and as he shifted in his seat during the uncomfortable silence the air conditioner fan blew Seto's cologne towards Joey.

Joey was caught off guard when he realised Seto was wearing his favourite cologne- one that Joey couldn't afford. Thusly it forced him to wear that bullshit called Hatchet or Tab or whatever- the ones with the really insulting commercials that made young women appear to fall in love with disgusting smells. If it didn't shout "_Hey girls, I have no money to buy real shit so by all means date me_" he didn't know what did. Joey rolled his eyes, but couldn't ignore Seto's scent. What he was wearing was simply intoxicating; it smelled so good that Joey was tempted to lean over just to keep breathing in the beautiful smell.

Just as Joey was lost in a day dream involving having the money to buy that smell, the car stopped just outside of Kaiba Corp tower. Seto got out and shut the door; he mentioned something to Rowland as Joey stood with a hand still on the door. Seto stepped up onto the curb after his exchange of words, and Joey shut the Cadillac door to follow quickly behind Seto.

Seto reached into his back pocket for his wallet to rummage for an electronic card with I.D and password on it. Joey was taken aback by the fact that Seto's outfit seemed less outrageous than usual. Leave it to him to wear a black long sleeve shirt in the middle of summer; he was also wearing khaki trousers obviously from a very high end, name brand store downtown. The main point of the clothes to Joey was they were teasingly form-fitting.

Seto pulled his card from the black wallet and ran it slowly down the card reader. Joey watched, Seto almost had his eye turned back to Joey to see if he was playing close attention to what he was doing. When the card didn't register Seto slid the card through the slot upwards- knowing that was the correct way to insert the card. Joey raised an eyebrow. This was a strange way for Seto to tease him.

Joey went over to the glass door when it buzzed and opened it up for Seto who placed the wallet back into his back pocket. Joey stared at the pocket as Seto walked through the door in silence.

"You're welcome." Joey grumbled, yet still couldn't remove his eyes from that a—pocket...the pocket. Joey then forced his eyes upwards so he could admire the interior of the building instead of Seto.

As they walked in through the quiet building- obviously minimal workers around due to it being a weekend- Joey noticed that the inner structure had changed quite a bit.

He pulled at his sweaty, almost see-through shirt and spoke. "It's different in here, renovate recently?"

"Shut up, Wheeler." Seto said emotionless, like he just said it because he could.

"I _was_ gonna say it looks really nice, a lot better than it was the last time I had to be here."

Seto didn't respond this time as they took a sharp left at the end of the huge foyer to get to a private elevator. Joey passed Seto in the hallway, and he looked around playfully at walls that reflected their image from the floor to the ceiling before he noticed the same tree in every corner.

"Do you like Ficuses or something? They're everywhere. Or did you let someone else pick the greenery?"

"Shut up Wheeler," Seto said with a little more irritation in his voice as they reached the elevator.

Joey stood in front of the elevator with Kaiba as each floor lit up above them. Joey breathed and pulled at his shirt again. Seto eyed him conservatively as the white fabric pulled away from his skin and fell back, sticking to Joey's built chest. It was colder in the building than it was in the car obviously Seto noticed that. Good god, why hadn't Seto noticed how incredibly built Joey was. For all his talk and all the crap Seto had pulled in the past, he never really realised that Joey could probably just punch him in the face and knock him out cold. That was a simple fact. Joey may be submissive in attitude but when it came to brute force, Seto may have actually felt a little scared in his presence. How did he get a physique like that! His chest, his arms, Joey could probably just hoist Seto over his shoulder, no problem. Seto then noticed himself in the reflection of the elevator doors, he was scrawny. He looked like would weigh one hundred and twenty pounds while soaking wet and holding a brick, and next to Joey, he didn't have a body quite as beautiful. This was ridiculous; Joey didn't look good to Seto, never. Even if he did envy his tough-guy build in some way. Seto had managed to fluster himself.

The ding of the elevator came as both relief, as well as dread for the next moment they would be enclosed, alone, for a longer time. The door opened and they both went for it, both trying to be the first one in the elevator while trying to avoid each other at the same time, but their warm hands grazed as they stepped into the shiny metal lift.

Joey reached for the buttons "What floor?"

Seto slapped his hand hard and pushed the thirty two button quickly. Joey made a 'nyeh' sound out of surprise and rubbed the top of his hand that grew red from what Seto had done.

Joey grumbled and leaned against the wall in the corner as Seto curved his body placing a hand on his extended hip in front of him, emphasizing the curve of his spine and his again long fingers curling around his hip. The only thing audible in the ride up all thirty two floors was their breathing. Joey still felt warm from the summer sun and Seto breathed vehemently for having to go out of his way for Joey Wheeler.

Finally there was the last ding of the elevator reaching their floor and Joey pushed himself off the wall, stepping ahead of Kaiba to be the first out of the elevator. Seto followed out behind him and he could hear Joey inhale to ask another question. Seto didn't even realize he grimaced.

"Why didn't we just look at the yellow pages at the Reception Desk Kaiba?"

"Shut up Wheeler," Seto said, teeth clenched.

"Actually, why didn't we stop at a convenience store and use your car phone?" Joey wondered aloud again.

"Shut Up Wheeler!" Seto howled as they got closer and closer to Seto's office.

"You should have just sweet talked my front door open, since you're so good at it." Joey said, with total sarcasm oozing out of his mouth.

They were only five steps away from Kaiba's office when Joey, barely finishing his sentence, felt a warm hand grab the back of his shirt. It jerked him in reverse causing him to almost lose his balance and his hand caught the wall for stability. It wasn't long before Seto had reeled Joey with such great force into a small hallway that Joey actually groaned after slamming his wet back against the hard wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kaiba?" Joey snarled at the sudden force.

Seto pressed himself into Joey's body, his thigh between his legs, pressing hard against his loins, making Joey uncontrollably grab Seto's hips and pull him closer. A greedy hand travelled under his wet shirt and slid against the sweat with his soft fingers gliding up and down Wheeler's spine. Joey, straddling Seto's knee, was raising a finger to say just one more thing when Seto ground his hips against his make Joey grab hold of Seto's shoulders but his mouth still open- a question still wanting to be asked.

And just before Seto grabbed the back of Joey's head- stopping his train of thought, tangling his fingers through his long blond hair, pressing his lips forcefully against his and shoving his tongue passionately down his throat. Seto said-

"Shut up Wheeler."

End.

* * *

Note:

I am more than aware that this is not my best work . DX

The word 'Ficus' doesn't exist in Microsoft Word- I find that funny, lol.

I promise to have better puppyshipping fics soon. This was just kinda- Hey I have a funny line to end a one shot.

And in case anyone is wondering- I really do hate those Tag and Axe 'colognes'- they're the most awful smells ever. I'm not even a feminist and their commercials make me angry, anyways lol that slipped in because I hate it so much. Apologies to Tag and Axe fans :P, please don't kill me.

I also apologize for my pathetic attempts at humour, lol I don't think I'm very funny… and my spelling errors where I'm sure they are plentiful in numbers.

Lol Just forgive me all together it's 6 am.


End file.
